chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 9th (FA)
朝の教室。 The beginning of a new school day. 今日の一限目は体育祭のための時間らしい。 The first period today is dedicated to athletics festival information, it seems. 教卓の上には、実行委員の作った冊子が載っている。 Dozens of copies of the pamphlet I made last night are spread across the teacher's desk. 自分が手がけた物が配られる、というのはこんなにドキドキするものなのか。 Knowing that something I made with my own two hands is being distributed to all the students in the school, my heart is pounding. 【青砥】「ほう、今年の表紙は美術部の絵か」 Aoto: Oh? This year's cover is a painting by the art club, huh. 【青砥】「これを後ろに回してくれ」 Aoto: Please pass these back. 前から順番に冊子が手渡されていく。 They're distributed amongst the students in the front row, who then pass them back. 【司】「ほらよ」 Tsukasa: Here. 前の席に座る司が、俺の机に冊子を置いた。 Tsukasa, sitting in the seat in front of me, sets the last two of the stack on my desk. 意味ありげに口の端をつり上げる。 I pick them up gently, the moment full of significance to me. 【司】「お前の汗と涙の結晶が回ってきたぜ」 Tsukasa: It's like having the fruits of your sweat crystallized on my desk. 【孝平】「変な言い方をするな」 Kouhei: Please don't say it in such a weird way. 残り一冊を後ろに回す。 I pass the last one back to the person behind me. 【桐葉】「これは？」？」 Kiriha: What's this? 【孝平】「話を聞いてなかったのか」 Kouhei: You haven't been paying attention? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: No. 悪びれもせずに言う。 She replies calmly. 【孝平】「体育祭のプログラム冊子だ」 Kouhei: It's the athletics festival program booklet. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 興味なさそうに、窓の外へと視線を戻した。 Clearly uninterested, she goes back to looking out the window. 【青砥】「競技種目のページを開いてくれ」 Aoto: Open to the game schedule page. 【青砥】「これから、誰がどの競技に出るのかを決めるぞ」 Aoto: Now, we're going to decide who will compete in which event. 【青砥】「例年通り体育祭実行委員以外は最低一種目が義務だからな」 Aoto: Just as every year, the athletics festival committee members have taken the least enjoyable duties already. 【司】「なんだ、じゃあ孝平は出ないのか」 Tsukasa: What's that mean, Kouhei, you can't participate? 【孝平】「委員長はずっと本部待機だ」 Kouhei: The committe chairman has to stay at the headquarters the entire time. 【陽菜】「あ、そうなんだ」 Haruna: Ah... is that so. 少し残念そうな声を出す。 Her voice has some disappointment in it. 【司】「テントの下は涼しそうだな」 Tsukasa: I bet it will be nice and cool under that tent for you. 【孝平】「代わるか？　？　隣、教職員だらけだぞ」 Kouhei: Want to take my place? The teaching faculty's tent is right next door. 【司】「それはきついな」 Tsukasa: Too close for comfort. 【司】「テントより海のほうが涼しそうだ」 Tsukasa: The beach will be more refreshing than that tent anyway. 【孝平】「本気でサボる気か」 Kouhei: You're really going to play hooky that day? 【司】「その日、海が俺を呼べば」 Tsukasa: That day, the sea is calling to me. 【孝平】「かっこよく言う所じゃないだろ」 Kouhei: I find the beach rarely speaks at all. 【青砥】「じゃあ次は１０メートル走の立候補」 Aoto: Then, next is the hundred meter sprint. 【桐葉】「はい」 Kiriha: Yes. 紅瀬さんが手を挙げた。 Kuze-san raises her hand. 教室にざわめきが広がる。 A buzz spreads around the classroom. 【青砥】「では、紅瀬」 Aoto: Then, Kuze. 【青砥】「男子は誰かいないか？」？」 Aoto: No boys? 誰も手を挙げない。 No one raises their hand. 【孝平】「なんで１０メートル走は人気がないんだ？」？」 Kouhei: Why does no one want to do the hundred meter sprint? 【陽菜】「各クラスの強豪が出揃うから、みんな出にくいみたい」 Haruna: Since we all know that the vice president is going to win, it's hard to get anyone to bother trying. 【孝平】「そんなハードルの高い競技に、紅瀬さんが立候補するなんて意外だな」 Kouhei: But for Kuze-san to volunteer for the hurdles event, that's surprising. 【桐葉】「そうかしら」 Kiriha: Is that so? 【孝平】「走るのに自信があるのか？」？」 Kouhei: You have that much confidence in your running skills? 運動神経はよさそうだが。 She did seem to have really good reflexes that one time. 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: Not particularly. 【孝平】「じゃあなんで１０メートル走なんだ？」？」 Kouhei: Then, why the hundred meter sprint? 【桐葉】「どうせどれかに出なくてはならないのでしょう？」？」 Kiriha: I'm going to be forced to participate in at least one, right? 【桐葉】「それなら、一瞬で終わるものがいわ」 Kiriha: I might as well choose one that will be over in the blink of an eye. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんらしいね」 Haruna: That's Kuze-san logic for you. 【孝平】「やる気ない上の立候補か」 Kouhei: Volunteering despite no desire to win, eh? 【桐葉】「それに強豪が揃うのなら、負けても誰も何も言わないもの」 Kiriha: And since the winner is already predetermined to be the vice president, even if I lose, no one can say anything. 【司】「……なるほど」 Tsukasa: How cunning. 【孝平】「なんだそのいこと聞いたみたいな顔は」 Kouhei: What's with that smile as though you just heard something good? 【青砥】「男子、いないか？」？」 Aoto: Any boys? 【司】「俺がやる」 Tsukasa: I'll do it. 不純な動機で手を挙げた。 He raises his hand with dishonest motives as well. 放課後、監督生室に向かう。 After school, I head to the Prefect's Building. 【伊織】「やあ、支倉君」 Iori: Hey... Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「会長も監督生室に行くところですか？」？」 Kouhei: You headed to the Prefect's Building as well, President? 【伊織】「そうだよ」 Iori: That's right. 【伊織】「今日は実行委員会はいの？」？」 Iori: No meeting today? 【孝平】「あとは、前日の準備くらいですね」 Kouhei: No, all that's left is the final preparation. 【伊織】「時間が余るなんて、い仕事したね」 Iori: If you've got some time left over, that means you did a good job. 【孝平】「褒め言葉は全部終わった後で受けつけます」 Kouhei: Save your words of praise until you see if I actually manage to pull it off. 【伊織】「真面目だねぇ」 Iori: How honest. 【孝平】「それより、判子押すだけなんて大嘘じゃないですか」 Kouhei: And, that whole thing about being there as a special advisor, that was just a big lie, wasn't it? 【伊織】「嘘じゃないさ。人を動かすか自分が動くかの差だよ」 Iori: Nonsense. I helped out by getting people motivated. 【孝平】「交渉が難航して頼られたりするでしょう」 Kouhei: It wasn't just something you said to get me through that tough first meeting? 【伊織】「俺が言ったら、全部その場で通るし」 Iori: It worked well enough to get you this far. 【孝平】「……ですよね」 Kouhei: I guess so. 圧倒的な人気の差というのは恐ろしい。 It's intimidating how popular he is. 噴水前に行くと、ホウキを抱えたシスター姿の人物がいた。 In front of us by the fountain is a Sister, carrying some a load of brooms. 【シスター天池】「あら」 Sister Amaike: Ara~ 【孝平】「こんにちは」 Kouhei: Good day. 礼儀正しく挨拶をそういうことにはうるさい人だからな。 I give her a polite greeting as the crowd bustles around us. 【伊織】「やあ、志津子ちゃん♪」 Iori: Yaa.. Shizuko-chan♪ 思わず会長を二度見した。 The president says from beside me. 【シスター天池】「千堂君、その呼び方はやめなさい」 Sister Amaike: Sendou-kun, please don't use that form of address with me. 【伊織】「重そうだね、手伝おうか？」？」 Iori: Those look heavy, can we help you? なんだ、このかなでさんを彷彿とさせる フランクな対応は。 He's almost as casually frank with her as Kanade-san is. 【シスター天池】「申し出は嬉しいけれど、けっこうよ」 Sister Amaike: I appreciate the offer, but I'm alright. 【シスター天池】「千堂君も支倉君も、生徒会役員の仕事があるのでしょう」【 Sister Amaike: Sendou-kun, Hasekura-kun, you both have student council business to attend to, don't you? 伊織】「わかったよ、それじゃあね」 Iori: Very well then, we'll see you. ひらひらと手を振って、会長が歩き出す。 With a dainty flutter of his hand, the president walks away. 俺は慌て一礼して、その後に続いた。 I give a confused bow and follow him. がちゃり *door opens* 【孝平】「まったく、ひやひやしましたよ」 Kouhei: Man, I've been running around like crazy. 鞄を置いて、アンティーク調の椅子に腰を下ろした。 Setting down my bag, I sit in one of the antique style chairs around the table. 会長も、いつもの席に座る。 The president takes his normal places as well. 【伊織】「生徒会役員なら、あの程度で動揺してちゃダメさ」【伊織 Iori: That's a standard thing for student council work, so don't let something like that get you down. 】「今度、俺と山にこもって精神修行でもする？」？」 Iori: Just look at me, who has the spirit and resolve of a mountain, and see it through, okay? 【征一郎】「やめておけ、伊織が飽きて置き去りにされるのがオチだ」 Seiichiro: Oh please. There's an extensive list of projects that Iori has gotten bored of and deserted. 【孝平】「行ったことあるんですか」 Kouhei: Is that so... 【征一郎】「…」…」 Seiichiro: ... 静かに目を閉じた。 He quietly closes his eyes. 何かを思い出したのか、わずかに表情が歪んだ。あるのか。 He looks like he's remembering something, but his facial expression only twitches slightly. 【孝平】「会長と東儀先輩って、仲いんですね」 Kouhei: President and Tougi-semapi, you guys get along pretty well, don't you. 二人で山ごもりなんてよっぽどだ。 They both have mountains of spirit. 【伊織】「うーん」 Iori: Mm... 【征一郎】「別に仲がいわけではない」 Seiichiro: That's not particularly true. 意外な言葉が返ってきた。 An unexpected reply. 【孝平】「でも、いつも一緒にいるし」 Kouhei: But, I always see you two together. 【征一郎】「それは理由にならないだろう」 Seiichiro: That doesn't mean anything. 【伊織】「征は照れ屋なんだ」 Iori: Sei is just a shy person. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: I see... 【征一郎】「好きに受け取るとい」 Seiichiro: Take that however you want. 東儀先輩は、そう言って自分のノートパソコンに向かった。 Saying that, Tougi-sempai goes back to his laptop. 【孝平】「副会長と白ちゃんは、どうしたんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Where are the vice president and Shiro-chan? 【征一郎】「白は礼拝堂だ。瑛里華は会議の資料を集めている」 Seiichiro: Shiro is at the chapel. Erika is gathering committee documents. パソコンの画面から視線を外さずに、東儀先輩が答える。 Tougi-sempai answers me without letting his eyes ever leave the screen of his laptop. 【伊織】「瑛里華が仕事熱心だから、助かるよ」 Iori: Erika's enthusiasm for doing work is a big lifesaver. 【孝平】「寮に帰ってからも仕事してるみたいですね」 Kouhei: She's been working all day then? 【伊織】「そうなんだよ」 Iori: That's right. 【伊織】「心配して『仕事はほどほどに』なんて言った日には小言を言われるし」 Iori: She's always going on about "Do everything in moderation" and whatnot, so I'm going to scold her. 【孝平】「小言、ですか」 Kouhei: Scold her? がちゃり *door opens* 副会長が、紙の束を抱えて入ってきた。 The vice president enters with bundles of papers in her arms. 【孝平】「おかえり」 Kouhei: Welcome back. 【瑛里華】「ただいま」 Erika: I've returned. 【伊織】「瑛里華」 Iori: Erika. 【瑛里華】「何？」？」 Erika: What? 椅子に座り、紙の束に目を通しながら答える。 She says, sitting in her chair and scanning over the papers. 【伊織】「仕事はほどほどにね」 Iori: Do everything in moderation. うわあ。 Uh oh. 【瑛里華】「……ふう」 Erika: Hrmph. 【瑛里華】「あのね、兄さん」 Erika: You know, Nii-san. 【瑛里華】「みんなに楽しい学院生活を送ってもらうのが私たちの役目でしょ」 Erika: It's my duty to allow everyone at the school to enjoy their campus life, is it not? 【瑛里華】「だらだらしてたら学院生活なんてあっという間に終わっちゃうわ」 Erika: If I'm lax in my duties, all the various mechanisms that allow them to do that will collapse. 【瑛里華】「一度休憩して、それが癖になっちゃたらどうするのよ」 Erika: If I take a break, do you know what would happen? まだ、書類に目を通し続けたま言った。 She's still rifling through the papers as she talks. 【伊織】「ね？」？」 Iori: See? 【孝平】「ね、と言われましても」 Kouhei: Even if you say that... 【伊織】「どう思う？」？」 Iori: What do you think? 【孝平】「志には賛同しますけど」 Kouhei: I approve the sentiment, but... 副会長が書類から視線を外し、俺を見る。 The vice president flicks her gaze up from the papers towards me. 少し不満げな顔だ。 She looks at me with a small note of dissatisfaction. …。 ... …。 ... こで仕事のしすぎはよくないなんて言ったら、怒るだろうな。 If I tell her it's not good to overwork yourself, she'll get mad at me. だけど、心配ではある。 But still, I'm worried about her. 【伊織】「支倉君は、瑛里華の身体が心配なんだね」 Iori: Hasekura-kun, you're worried about Erika's health, aren't you. いきなり耳元で囁きが聞こえた。 The president suddenly whispers from directly next to my ear. 【孝平】「絶対、心読んでますよね」 Kouhei: You read my mind. 【伊織】「いや、心配そうな顔してるから適当に言っただけ」 Iori: No, I simply read it off your expression, that's all. 【伊織】「支倉君が、頼れる生徒会役員になれば瑛里華の仕事も減るよ」 Iori: Just think Hasekura-kun, when you become a reliable student council officer, you can help by decreasing the amount of work she has on her plate. 【征一郎】「伊織が勤勉になっても解決するな」 Seiichiro: Iori, you could always try being industrious as well. 【伊織】「引退間近の俺が頑張るより、若い人が成長した方がいだろう」 Iori: Rather than someone as close to retirement as I working hard, isn't it better that I train my replacements? 【伊織】「というわけで、頼んだよ」 Iori: Speaking of which, I have a task for you. ぽんっ、と肩を叩かれた。 He claps me on the shoulder. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: What is it? 【伊織】「瑛里華が君を一流の役員に育てくれる」 Iori: Erika is trying to bring you up as top notch student council member. 【伊織】「光源氏が紫の君を育てたようにね」 Iori: Just like how Hikaru Genji brought up Murusaki. (wikipedia: The Tale of Genji) 【瑛里華】「無駄に怪しげなニュアンスにしないで」 Erika: Stop with the suggestive insinuations. 呆れたように言いながら、書類の束を棚に移動させた。 She says as she's moving the bundles of papers over to their places on the shelves. もう全部読み終わったのか。 Did she really already finish reading through all those? 【瑛里華】「あ、そうそう」 Erika: Ah, that's right. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、これ」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, here. 一枚のプリントを手渡される。 She hands me a thin sheet of paper. 『体育祭ＢＧＭ班の当日の配置』と書かれていた。 "Background Music Group's Stationing Positions" is written across the top. 【瑛里華】「委員の子から預かったから」 Erika: Some girl from your committee asked me to give this to you. 【孝平】「悪いな、サンキュー」ー」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【瑛里華】「いえいえ」 Erika: No problem. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、私はこれから会議があるから行ってくるわね」 Erika: Well then, I've got a meeting I need to run to. 返事を返す間もなく、出て行った。 Without even waiting for a reply, she heads out the door. 忙しい人だな。 What a busy girl. 【伊織】「ふ　ち、～Aすることがないね」 Iori: *yawn* Well, I don't have anything like that to do. 【伊織】「そろそろ帰ろうかな」 Iori: I suppose I should head home. 兄妹でえらい差だった。 There's a pretty big difference between those siblings. 【伊織】「征と支倉君はどうする？」？」 Iori: How about you two, Sei and Hasekura-kun. 【征一郎】「仕事が残っている」 Seiichiro: I have work yet remaining. 【孝平】「俺もまだいます」 Kouhei: I as well. 【伊織】「それじゃ、お先」 Iori: Well then, I'll see you. 軽く手を挙げて、部屋を出て行った。 Shrugging his shoulders, he leaves. とたんに部屋の中が静かになる。 Suddenly, the room is quite peaceful. 東儀先輩の打つキーボードの音だけが響く。 Only the sounds of Tougi-sempai's fingers tapping away at his keyboard prevent total silence from pervading the room. …。 ... …。 ... 副会長が渡してくれたプリントに目を通し終えた。 I finish reading through the sheet of paper that Erika gave me. お茶でも飲もうかな。 I wonder if I should get some tea to drink? 【孝平】「東儀先輩、お茶飲みます？」？」 Kouhei: Touji-sempai, would you like some tea? 【征一郎】「ああ、ありがとう」 Seiichiro: Yes, thank you. 給湯室に向かう。 I head into the back room where I always see Erika and Shiro vanish off into. 見たこともない茶葉があった。 The tea leaves back there are a kind I've never seen before. 白ちゃんが買ってきたやつなのかな。 I wonder if these are the ones that Shiro-chan bought? なんかこだわりがありそうだ。 Well, this might be a problem. 急須にポットのお湯を注いで、傍らにあった和菓子をお茶請けにした I pour the final product into the teapot, taking it along side some japanese style confectionaries. 慣れない手つきでテーブルの上に置く。 Bringing it out with unsteady hands, I set it down on the table near him. 【孝平】「ここに置いておきますね」 Kouhei: I'll just leave it here. 【征一郎】「では、少し休むかな」 Seiichirou: I suppose I can take a break. テーブルを挟んで東儀先輩と向かい合うことになった。 Tougi-sempai sits across from me at the table. 沈黙。 Silence. 何か話したほうがいんだろうか。 I wonder if I should start the conversation. 【孝平】「……和菓子、好きなんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Do you like... Japanese confectionary? 【征一郎】「洋菓子よりはな」 Seiichirou: More so than the western styled ones, yes. 再び沈黙。 Silence reigns again. 東儀先輩がお茶を口元に持っていく。 He brings the teacup to his lips. そこで、かすかに眉をしかめた。 He wrinkles his eyebrows slightly. お茶に何か問題でもあったのかな？ I wonder if he will like the tea? 飲んでみればわかるか。 I suppose I'll find out when he drinks it. 【孝平】「……薄い」 Kouhei: It's thin, isn't it. 茶葉が少なすぎたか。 I didn't use enough tea leaves, I knew it. 【孝平】「すみません、淹れなおします」 Kouhei: I'm sorry, I'll make it over again. 【征一郎】「いや、い」 Seiichiro: No, its fine. 【孝平】「白ちゃんみたいにうまくいきませんね」 Kouhei: Seems I can't make it quite as well as Shiro-chan, right? 【征一郎】「白には散々教えたからな」 Seiichirou: Shiro has been quite thoroughly trained, that's why. 【孝平】「東儀先輩が？」？」 Kouhei: By you? 【征一郎】「お茶の淹れ方もそうだが、礼儀作法は一通り」 Seiichirou: Not only in tea preparation, but also all sorts of etiquette matters. 【孝平】「厳しい家なんですね」 Kouhei: You have quite a traditional family, don't you. 【征一郎】「ああ」 Seiichirou: Yes. 【征一郎】「古いしきたりも多いしな」 Seiichirou: The old traditions are quite numerous. 古いしきたりのある家ってどんな家なんだ。 A family that keeps all of these old traditions alive... what kind of family is that? 【孝平】「もしかして、ものすごい名家だったりします？」？」 Kouhei: Are you two from... some sort of really famous and distinguished old family line? 【征一郎】「古い家柄ではある」 Seiichirou: It's quite an ancient pedigree. 【孝平】「古いってどれぐらいなんですか？」？」 Kouhei: How ancient? 【征一郎】「この島に東儀上水という農業用水路があるんだが」 Seiichirou: This island has an extensive irrigation system, called the Tougi Jyousui. 【征一郎】「それを東儀の祖先が作った、という江戸時代の文献が残っている」 Seiichirou: According to what of the old literature we have, it was built by my ancestors in the Edo Period (17th century). 【征一郎】「それ以前はわからないな」 Seiichirou: Beyond that, we don't know how much farther back the line goes. 島の歴史に残ってるってすごいな。 To have his family's name recorded that far back in history, that's amazing. ウチじゃ考えられない。 I don't know anything about my family. 【孝平】「代々伝わってる、先祖のすごい話とかってあるんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Has this information been handed down from generation to generation? 【征一郎】「島に伝わる怪談話ならそれなりに知っている」 Seiichirou: It's part of a ghost story concerning this island, that's how we know. 【孝平】「それは夏までとっといて下さい」 Kouhei: Let's hold off until a good campfire for that one. 【征一郎】「怪談は苦手か」 Seiichirou: Have a weakness to ghost stories? 【孝平】「別に怪談も吸血鬼も苦手じゃないですよ」 Kouhei: No more so than towards vampires. 【征一郎】「慣れたものだな」 Seiichirou: You'll get used to it. 珍しく、東儀先輩が口の端を緩めた。 It's so strange to be having a casual conversation with him. 【孝平】「……あの」 Kouhei: Um... 【孝平】「伊織先輩たちと、長いつきあいだって言ってましたよね」 Kouhei: You said you've known Iori-sempai and everyone for a long time, right? 【征一郎】「それが？」？」 Seiichirou: What about it? 【孝平】「血を吸われたことってあるんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Has your blood ever been drank? 【征一郎】「一度もないな」 Seiichirou: Not even once. なら、俺が吸われることもないのかな。 Then, I guess they won't try to drink from me either. 再び静かになった監督生室に、扉の開く音が響いた。 The Prefect's Building becomes quiet once more. 【瑛里華】「ただいま」 Erika: I'm home. 【白】「遅くなりました」 Shiro: Sorry that we're late. 【瑛里華】「ちょうど白もローレル・リング終わったんですって」 Erika: Shiro's activities at the Laurel Ring just concluded. 【孝平】「今日は掃除だったんだろ？」？」 Kouhei: Today was cleaning, right? 【白】「なんでわかるんですか？」？」 Shiro: How did you know that? 目を丸く Her eyes go wide with wonder. 【孝平】「来る前にシスター天池がホウキを持ってたからさ」 Kouhei: We saw Sister Amaike carrying brooms up to the chapel before we got here. 【白】「あ、そうだったんですか」 Shiro: Ah, I see. 納得したように微笑んだ。 She nods in understanding. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん。明日はいよいよ体育祭前日だけど、準備はばっちり？」？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun. Tomorrow is the athletics festival, is everything ready? 【孝平】「ああ。予定より早く終わったんで、今日は実行委員の休息日」 Kouhei: Yeah. We finished everything earlier than scheduled, so today is a relaxation day for all committee members. 【孝平】「明日は朝から忙しいけどな」 Kouhei: I ordered everyone to rest up for a busy next day. 【瑛里華】「板についてきたみたいね」 Erika: You look like you're doing a good job following your own orders then. 【孝平】「褒められても気を抜かない」 Kouhei: Somehow, I don't think that's a compliment. 【瑛里華】「わかってるじゃない」 Erika: You get it, don't you. 満足げに微笑んだ。 She gives a satisfied smile. 【瑛里華】「もしよかったら、みんなで学食でもどう？」？」 Erika: How does going to the school cafeteria sound to everyone? 【孝平】「そうしようかな」 Kouhei: I'm up for it. 【白】「兄さま、どうします？」？」 Shiro: Nii-sama, what do you think? 【征一郎】「それほど急ぎの仕事はないし、行こうか」 Seiichirou: I don't have any urgent work before me, so we can go. 【白】「はい、兄さま」 Shiro: Yes, Nii-sama. 体育祭を目前にして、何もすることがないのは逆に不安だけど。 With the athletics festival right at hand, it makes me nervous to be doing nothing. こは、明日に備えて英気を養っておこう。 I guess the best I can do is to recharge the batteries for tomorrow. Category:ChuuTranslations